Desires
by sayan-P
Summary: Cuando algo se pierde no quiere decir que se vaya de nuestro lado para siempre. Aquello por lo que guardamos un gran cariño siempre estará allí a nuestro lado. RinaxGaudi.


DISCLAIMER: Yo no poseo nada del mundo de Slayers, mucho menos a Gaudi porque, si así lo fuera, lo más probable es Rina ya me hubiese presentado a su Dragon Slave.

**---DESIRES---**

Ese día hacía calor, el cielo se teñía sobre su cabeza de un color rojo obscuro, anunciando ya la avanzada hora del día, todo parecía estar seco, hojas caídas de los árboles eran levantadas del suelo por una ocasional ráfaga de viento caliente y realizaban una danza a su alrededor, todo estaba en silencio, sólo en la distancia se escuchaba el rumor del viento... pero eso ya no importaba...

Para la figura sentada en el suelo, todos aquellos nimios detalles no tenía importancia alguna, para ella, todo era obscuro, no importara cuanta luz tuviera a su alrededor, para la persona de cabello rojizo, nada tenía luz propia.

"¿ Por qué?" se preguntó al tiempo que una lágrima corría por su rostro mientras recordaba las escenas:

"¡ Giga Slave!" Clamaba Rina Invers mientras que un potente haz de luz impactaba contra el cristal del centro de la habitación, y mientras que todos sus pensamientos se concentraban en la sola idea de salvar a sus amigos de Fibrizo. 'Aún a costa de mi propia vida'.

Mientras tanto, Fibrizo, Amo y Señor de los Infiernos, miraba complacido a la hechicera pensando que, después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo todo tendría su recompensa, lo que no había planeado era que, siendo el deseo de Rina algo tan fuerte, el inmenso poder del hechizo fue controlado fácilmente por esta golpeando de lleno en su objetivo eliminándolo por completo y causando a su vez la destrucción de la cúpula y del falso pueblo se Sairaag.

Una vez que todo se hubo aclarado Rina pudo observar con mayor claridad todo el destrozo que había causado, levantándose como pudo comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar en busca de...

"¡ Rina!" Oyó que una voz la llamaba por detrás y, al voltearse pudo ver a sus amigos por los que tanto había luchado ayudándose unos entre otros a salir de lo que había quedado de donde residía Fibrizo.

" Amigos..." Exclamó con voz débil a causa del esfuerzo realizado mientras los demás se acercaban a ella.

" Rina... ¿ Estás bien?" Preguntó Zelgadis preocupado.

" ¡Rina, lo lograste, sabía que lo harías!" Gritaba Amelia entusiasmada mientras abrazaba a Rina, que a su vez asintió y devolvió la sonrisa que Silphil le ofrecía.

Mirando una vez más a su alrededor vio a Martina y a Zangles, ambos tomados de la mano y sonriéndole... sin embargo, algo le faltaba, Rina lo sabía, sabía que ése algo tan importante no estaba con ella.

" ¿ Dónde está Gaudi?" Preguntó obteniendo silencio y miradas de extrañeza por toda respuesta " ¿ No lo han visto?" Preguntó más que con ánimos con esperanza a la pareja distanciada de ella, obteniendo una negación.

" Pensábamos que estaba contigo" Dijo Silphil con voz preocupada, casi en un susurro

Rina entonces no pudo más, se soltó del agarre de Amelia y corrió, no sabía hacia donde corría pero cada paso era un dolor en su corazón que le daba miedo, sin embargo siguió hasta que algo llamó su atención: un destello en el suelo, definitivamente el reflejo del Sol producido por algo...

Al agacharse y recoger el objeto de entre los escombros pudo notar, sin temor a una equivocación que era la Espada de la Luz, aferrándola contra su pecho dio dos pasos más quedando luego inmóvil dando tiempo para que sus amigos, que habían corrido detrás de ella, a alcanzarla. Todos, aunque infructuosamente, trataban de ver lo que sus ojos no podían más los de Rina sí: debajo de todas esas rocas se hallaba lo más preciado para ella, lo más preciado que nunca supo apreciar...

" Gaudi..." Rina no pudo más, ella la más poderosa de las hechiceras, conocida y temida por todos por su inmenso poder se encontraba ahora en el suelo, encogida rodeando con sus brazos sus rodillas, deseando que ese abrazo fuera de alguien más, dejó que una vez más, como ya se había hecho costumbre desde hacía un mes, las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro, llegando a enrojecer sus hermosos ojos rubí al mismo tono del atardecer.

" Mentiroso... me oíste Gaudi, ¡ no eres más que un mentiroso!, me dijiste... " Clamaba en voz alta y entre sollozos, " Me dijiste que nunca te irías, que serías mi guardián para siempre, que te quedarías conmigo... y no lo cumpliste" Terminó en un susurro ahogado enterrando su cara en sus brazos y llorando amargamente en un deseo de liberarse de toda esa angustia " Y todo fue, todo fue mi culpa...".

"Falso..." Susurró una voz masculina en su oído.

Inmediatamente Rina alzó su cabeza, ¿ podría ser?, aunque fuese una ilusión, deseaba tanto verlo aunque fuese una sola vez, una sola vez...

" ¿ Gaudi?..." Llamó esta con voz ronca... nada, el más profundo silencio martilleó sus oídos mientras comenzaba a sentir el frío de la noche que sus pensamientos no le habían dejado percibir.

"..."

" Gaudi, ¿ eres tú?" Llamó nuevamente esperanzada y levantándose lentamente sosteniendo un objeto en su mano derecha contra su corazón, nuevamente el silencio hizo acto de presencia haciendo que esta comenzara a llorar nuevamente.

" No llores..." rompió el silencio una voz en su oído, sin embargo, haciendo que esta llorara más aún.

" Eres tú".

" Si, yo nunca he faltado a una promesa..." Declaró distante la voz.

" Estúpido" Rió levemente Rina recordando sus antiguas peleas con Gaudi.

" Esa es mi pequeña..." El susurro, haciéndose más claro, produjo una sensación de bienestar a la pequeña persona, parada en la nada, que lo expresó mediante un escalofrío. " No me gusta que llores...".

" Entonces" Comenzó a replicar secando sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano, como lo haría una niña pequeña, " por favor, no me hagas llorar más..." se escuchó haciendo eco en la noche a lo que un sonido de desaprobación siguió dándole a entender a Rina cual sería la respuesta que nunca llegó, en cambio, varias hojas del suelo flotaron hacia ella envolviéndola cálidamente en su danza con el viento permitiéndole notar como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura, al hacerlo Rina abrió los ojos que hasta ahora habían permanecido cerrados, mostrando aquello por lo que ella había anhelado tanto de ver, allí, aferrándose a ella.

Sin dar un minuto más de espera ella lo aferró a su vez como si en cualquier momento se fuera a convertir en polvo y se fuera a escapar entre sus dedos, al separarse, Rina bajó la mirada, no sabía qué decir, y si lo sabía no sabía por donde empezar, cuando, siendo Gaudi quien nuevamente tomase la iniciativa, sintió que alguien levantaba su rostro y reposaba sus labios sobre los suyos en un suave y apasionado beso, Rina sorprendida, se dejó llevar expresando así todo lo que sentía, deteniendo el tiempo y guardándolo para disfrutar del momento.

" No quiero que te vayas" Dijo ella cuando todo había acabado " no quiero sentirme nuevamente sola" continuó perdiéndose en el azul cielo de sus ojos que parecía nunca tener fin

" Nunca Rina Invers, nunca te sentirás sola por que siempre estaré contigo, siempre estaré a tu lado..." Respondió Gaudi con una sonrisa al ver que 'su pequeña' lentamente se quedaba dormida en sus brazos. " Nunca sabrás qué es sentir soledad mientras esté a tu lado...".

Una vez más su voz fue haciéndose más lejana hasta ser sólo un murmullo y su firme agarre fue perdiendo fuerza mientras dejaba a una pequeña durmiendo entre las hojas que marcaban su despedida momentánea.

"Lo sé" Murmuraba ella entre sus sueños y mientras abrí su mano dejando ver el objeto que había llevado siempre consigo desde el incidente: este consistía en un collar de oro con un dije del mismo material en forma de corazón y que al poder abrirse mostrando el retrato de una persona alta y de cabello dorado y ojos azules que sostenía una espada mientras sonreía alegremente al lado de una "niña" pequeña de cabello rojo y alborotado con ojos rubí y con un extraño atuendo, en el compartimento de al lado decía con letras irregulares: " Rina y Yo".

**FIN**

_Patricia Portillo_

_21/10/01_

_5:36 p.m._

_¡ Hola!, bueno, este es mi primer fanfic serio, lo hice porque siempre me pregunté que hubiese pasado si Gaudi no hubiese logrado estar en SLAYERS TRY._

_Le doy gracias a quienes hacen tan maravillosa música para las series de anime, ¡Ustedes fueron mi fuente de inspiración!_

_Cualquier queja, comentario, etc. bueno, lo recibiré con gusto, Arigatou mina ._

_Ja ne!, _


End file.
